Frisked
by CSI3Snickers
Summary: Nick, Sara, and Warrick had one way tickets...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's related to CSI. Only time will tell…**

**AN: This idea comes from an interview of Jorja, but I forgot what it was here was how it went:**

"**Q: For security reasons, have you been thoroughly frisked lately?**

**Jorja: Yeah, actually, I have. Isn't it a normal part of air travel these days? I took a flight with Gary Dourdan and George. We were flying first class from LA to Vegas and had one way tickets. We were stopped at every possible point along the way, probably six times. Our shoes were off, our pants were rolled up. My shirt was up to here, the guys' shirts were off. It was kinda fun to share that with two other people. I realize because of the one way tickets. I support the airlines and the things they have to do to keep travel safe, but that one was a bit much—a threesome frisk. I saw parts of George and Gary that I hadn't noticed before. And that was comforting."**

**I knew I just had to write something…My overactive imagination was bugging me. Enjoy! (Sara's thoughts are in bold italics, Nick's are in bold, and Warrick's are in italics)**

_Delta Airlines flight 412 passengers: final call for Delta Airlines flight 412 passengers—your plane will be leaving immediately._

"So… why do they even bother calling up passengers if the plane is 'immediately' leaving?" Nick stated to whoever was listening.

"Would you just shut up, Jerry?" Sara sighed, noting his Seinfeldian observation.

"Hey, don't yell at me for taking so long to get to the airport because _someone's _luggage was big enough for eight people and had to re-arrange the two other suitcases and two gym bags so it could fit in my Denali!" he replied, half-annoyed.

"Do you need an oxygen mask?" she amusingly asked, "I'm sorry, Nick. I can't on a comfortable level, leave my house for more than twenty-four hours and just leave my stuff there! I always like to come prepared," she explained.

"It's only two weeks, Sar."

Nick, Sara, and Warrick were called on short-notice to go to a two-week convention to California. So there they were, standing on a long line to get their boarding passes. Warrick had gone to the restroom to ease off his annoyance. The two criminalists were left to stand with 18 people, as Sara had counted.

"Whew! Finally, the line moved more than ten inches…" Warrick muttered as he got back to the line, standing behind Sara.

Twenty-three minutes later, they finally got within two inches from the counter.

"Hi! Welcome to McCarran Airport. Do you have a reservation?" the clerk asked in an overly-perky voice. Nick saw his name tag, which read "John" and had "trainee" under it. 'Well, that explains it,' he thought.

"Yeah, there are three of us, actually," Nick said as he handed him the reservation papers he printed out from the Internet. After scanning the paper for the ID number, John pushed buttons on the keyboard. Several seconds later, three boarding passes were printed and so were their luggage tags. They all gave their luggage to the trainee, who put it on the conveyor belt. John handed Nick all of their boarding passes.

"Have a nice flight!"

"Thanks." Nick, Sara, and Warrick walked away from the counter with their carry-ons. Nick and Warrick each had a gym bag, while Sara had her huge, peach tote bag.

"So, where do we go now?" Sara asked as Nick handed her her boarding pass.

"Uh…gate 28C"

"Don't we have to go through the security checkpoint first?" Warrick piped up.

"Oh, yeah…I hate those," Nick sighed exasperatingly. "Well, they've got to do what they have to do."

"I know, man. You know, now, it's protocol to have one way tickets."

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard. My sister had a one way flight from Dallas to Portland, and they frisked her too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shoes off, jacket off, pants rolled up, the whole nine yards."

"Hey guys," Sara started, who was behind the two men. "Come to think of it. Nick's sister is a woman. I can only imagine what they do to men."

As they approached the automatic walkway, the two men thought about it and winced.

Nick, a fairly naïve man, decided to tease Sara about it. It seemed like a good idea to lighten up the mood.

"'I can only imagine?'" He playfully mocked.

"What?"

"You imagine guys being frisked?"

Warrick, who knows damn well that this was Nick's way of flirting with her, just shook his head and thankfully, it went unnoticed by his coworkers. 'You're on thin ice, man,' he thought.

"No, you green minded bastard," she squinted. She did all she could to not break out into a smile, or worse—a blush.

She was lying. But _technically_, she told the truth. She doesn't imagine guy_s_ being frisked. Nick plays the leading man of said lustful imagination. Not just guys. Note the "s". _Only_ Nick. Sara, of course, knows he was just being his playful self, but she decided to string him along as revenge. 'Over active imagination equals straining erection,' she thought.

"Hey, don't get so defensive, there, Sara," he raised his hands up to surrender as they got off the automatic walkway. "I was just joking."

The three continued walking to the security checkpoint, not saying anything to each other, yet minds racing.

**Crap. I mean, she had to know I was just kidding. Great. Now, she's giving me the cold shoulder?**

_Man…I knew he was skating on thin ice…Is he losing his touch?_

_**Aww, Nicky. So innocent...Whoa there, Sidle. Keep the thoughts PG.**_

They stopped walking as they approached a short line of people showing their boarding passes. Nick looked at his boarding pass, having nothing better to do. **U.S. Airways…Flight 638…Nonstop flight to San Diego…Seat 9B…**He did a double take after reading the destination. **Oh, God, no.**

"Hey, War, can I see your boarding pass?" he just wanted to make sure.

"Here," Warrick handed him the boarding pass, curious.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Nick's accent became more pronounced.

"What?" Warrick asked, rather concerned.

"One way ticket."

"Oh, that's just fantastic. Here we are, in an extremely busy Nevadan airport, about to go to a short-notice convention for two weeks without pay, and now we're gonna get frisked…That's just fantastic," Warrick put his hand on his hip and another on his face.

Sara snorted, "Who's joking now?" which was particularly directed at Nick. He just shook his head. He was actually happy that Sara actually said something to him.

They stepped into one of the lines behind the metal detector, which was run by a brunette female security guard. Sara went in first, then Warrick, and then finally Nick.

_**Oh, this is just great. I mean, Nick's right. I'd hate to get frisked too. Thank God it's a female security guard. I wonder if SHE'S gonna frisk Nick and Warrick instead of getting a male security guard. But then again, I can see why she won't bother to get one. Plus, I don't think the guys would mind. Okay, here I go…So I smile at her, politely. She shoots me half a smile. She was all business. Well at least for me, anyway.**_

_Wow…that security guard looks hot. Kinda like Brooke Burke, or something. Oh, I hope she doesn't get a guy security guard for me. Oh, wait. If she doesn't I'm gonna have the most embarrassing moment of my life right here. Oh, well, I'm gonna see how it plays out. _

**You know, if I wasn't so busy being jealous, I'd enjoy seeing this scene I'm seeing right now. In fact, if I wasn't SO attracted to Sara, I'd enjoy this right now. So she frisks her, all-business like. Man, if I hadn't known any better, I'd say I want to be that woman. Look at her, running her hands all over Sara. Oh, and now, she asks for her to roll her pants up. Long, silky, slender legs were revealed. Wow…there Sara was, pants rolled up, shoes and socks off, in a scarecrow position…I'm so fucking shallow.**

_Damn. My turn. She smiles at me. I guess that's a peace offering if she HAS to frisk me. So I smile back at her. Then she says the most incredulous thing in the world. _"Sir, can you take your shirt off, please?"_ I happily complied, simply and coolly unbuttoning my shirt. Then, she asks me to roll my pants up. Whew! For a second there, I thought she wanted me to strip down to my boxers. Oh, well, she's got my shirt. So she runs her hands up my calves, then my thighs, almost way too slow. Hmm…I think we're both enjoying this._

**Great. This is just fan-freakin'-tastic. Nothing like being frisked at a Nevadan airport. Heh, look at Warrick. Man, he's trying so hard to keep it together. He's probably saying the Pledge of Allegiance backwards. **

**_Whoa…Beefcake. I mean, not that it's a surprise or anything. Man, he's shown portions of his chest before, but now it's just…damn! Of course it helps to be standing right in front of him, on the other side of the metal detector. I wonder what he does for that beautiful body. Gym six times a week? And I'm not really a fan of hairy chests, but Warrick's is okay. _**

After the guard frisked Warrick, Nick stepped up to the metal detector. The usual smiling was present again.

"Could you take off your shoes, socks, and shirt, please?"

**Well, I saw that one coming. Oh, and now, she tells me to roll my pants up to my knees. I grudgingly complied, since I didn't want to make a scene. Then, she runs her hands up my legs..thighs…inner thigh…whoa there! Careful with the package! I swear she purposelu brushed her hands up my crotch. I'd only allow one person there (namely a certain girl coming with me to San Diego), and you're not one of them! Wow. I'm all grown up now! If this happened earlier in my life, I'd be more than happy to offer her a cavity search. **

_Well, I'm just glad it's over for me. Hey! Nick…he's so composed and collected, man. He has less control than me! Or at least I'd like to think so…_

**_Washboard stomach, drop-dead gorgeous chest, equally tanned skin…oh, gosh. I think I just short circuited there for a minute. He's like the perfect exhibit for an anatomy chart. The thing I like about Nick is that he's LEAN. His muscles aren't THAT bulgy. He looks like a runner. A swimmer, maybe? Ooh! Treasure trail! Never seen that one before…I mean, I have seen him topless before, but not face to face. Either that or I was too occupied looking at his ass. Oh yeah! Calvin Klein underwear. It's black, too. I could see the waistband of his underwear and the indent of his hips right on top of his jeans. Who knew he wore his jeans, or pants for that matter, THAT low? Mmm…yeah…big feet. Nicholas Stokes has big feet. You know what they say about guys with big feet. Warrick has big feet too, now that I notice. Ohh, ho wonder it was Catherine who brought up the "guys with big feet" theory…That Catherine…Oh my gosh! She just ran her hands on his ass! What the hell? I'd kill to get that kind of access._**

After Nick got past the metal detector, the three walked over to their gate. Then, to their disappointment (not completely, actually), they saw another checkpoint. Upon seeing the sign, the trio, especially he guys, groaned in frustration. But actually, only Nick had a _real _problem with it. They didn't even bother to put on their shoes or socks on. They just continued on walking, both guys with their shirts off, Sara's sleeves rolled up all the way, and all of them barefoot.

Through it all, Sara was thinking about how she'd tell the female lab techs and Catherine about this experience. Or whether if she's _going to _just tease the hell out of them and get their imagination going.

She thought, "I'd have them eating out of my hands…"

FIN

AN: I wrote this when I was up in camp, so sorry if it's a little messed up. PLEASE R/R!


End file.
